The overall objective of this grant application is to provide partial financial support for the Early Stage Radiation and Health Investigator (ESRI) educational program in radiation and human health to be held in 2014 as an integral part of the long-established biennial Conference on Radiation and Health (CRH). The CRH has an historic commitment to the fostering and dissemination of knowledge in the radiation sciences that goes back to its founding in 1981 with many early stage investigators enjoying unique access to leaders in the field and developing their own collaborative networks from the contacts they made. In the last decade the conference has formalized its training objectives, initially by expanding the scientific presentations to include contributed poster and sessions and by providing travel awards (beginning in 2010) to a selected number of early stage investigators. The first ERSI workshop was launched as a part of the 2012 CRH meeting in Kennebunkport ME, although such interactions between junior and senior investigators have been taking place casually since the conference's inception. The ESRI session is meant to bring new and new-to-the-field researchers in contact with established radiation and health researchers and to promote interest in human health-related radiation research. A CRH ESRI workshop will take place at the beginning of the CRH meeting which will be held simultaneously with the 2014 Radiation Research Society Annual Meeting. The aims of this proposal are to fund travel grants for 10 early stage scientists to attend the Workshop and the full CRH meeting. The ESRI workshop will provide the awardees an opportunity to present and get feedback on their current research projects from their peers and senior faculty. Attendance at the CRH meeting will further promote their educational experience and provide a venue for them to meet with leading scientists in the field with whom they may work and associate in the future.